Flip
by SummerSerendipity
Summary: Cammy, Lark, and Kia have a major problem. They've all woken up one morning as Ed, Al, and Sora! Can they figure out what's wrong and fix it before mass chaos ensues? Too late! There are OC's. Yeah, they suck. Deal with it. We're fangirls.
1. Chapter 1

**Flip**

By: Ryu (Mitsuki355), Hanyou (Soul Thief at Large), and Luna (Angelic Thief)

Ryu: All right. I have finally gotten "Flip" up and running. You should all be very proud of me.

Hanyou: Took you long enough!

Ryu: I can just not type the story and hide it from you for all eternity.

Hanyou/shuts up/

Ryu: That's better.

Luna: This is our demented way of showing that we are only half fan girl. We hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: We of Insanity Anime Corps do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of its characters, nor FMA or its characters.

Chapter one

A cold, February breeze played across my poor sleeping body on the most fateful morning of my life. I snuggled deeper into my cocoon of blankets like a moth seeking warmth but just as I was falling back to sleep my alarm went off. Scowling I sat up and turned the offending buzzer off with a forceful flick. My annoyance level went higher as every time I tried to push my hair out of my face, it would flop into my eyes again. As my mind rose higher to the surface of reality and wakefulness, I realized that my hair was short, but not _this _short. I'd be danged if I couldn't blame this on one of my best friends Lark.

"I'm going to kill her." I muttered, swinging off my bed. "I'm going to maim her, torture her, then kill her." _Wait a second._ Something with this picture was definitely _not_ right. Where was my shirt? I was wearing it before I went to bed! And were those…

"Oh my gosh!" I screamed. I was wearing boxers, and the two mountains that once obscured the vision of my lower body had quite noticeably disappeared. I stumbled numbly over to the mirror on my closet door and nearly fainted in horror. Staring back at me was _not_ Cammy Larson. It was a non-existing character of someone's imagination. It was Sora.

I collapsed back onto my bed, fully planning on going back to sleep when there was a pounding at my door.

"Come on! Get up!"

"Mom!" I cried, scrambling across the floor and falling in my haste to get to the door.

"Go put some clothes on!" My mother scolded.

"Mom, don't you notice something different?" I pretty much groveled and ate dirt in my prayers to every deity out there.

"Yeah, you're not wearing clothes! Go get dressed!" Mom walked into the kitchen, leaving me to gape in disbelief. My own mother hadn't recognized me, so who would?

"Kia, Lark." I murmured, pulling on some Levi cargo jeans, a red T-shirt, and Sora's short-sleeved zipper hoodie. "They have to know me."

I was walking out of my house swinging my black messenger bag in no time. At first I was peacefully sauntering in the direction of Kia's house when suddenly I was falling and screaming obscenities in a not at all peaceful way.

"Sorry." The figure on top of me murmured. I had just started to shove whoever it was off of me when suddenly another million pound bag of guts reflattened me.

"Get off!" I gasped. "I can't breath!"

There was some scrambling and my lungs found themselves filling very rapidly with air. I looked at my flatteners and discovered Edward and Alphonse Elric clad in _nothing_ but boxers. I coughed violently and studied a tiny rock on the sidewalk. Al looked down and screamed more girlish than any male I had ever heard.

"Calm down!" Ed cried much like…Lark…

"I'm a boy! A stinky icky boy!" (1) Al continued to scream. Something in my head clicked.

"Kia? Lark?"

Lark/Ed's head jerked up. "Cams?"

"I'm not alone!" I cried happily.

"Freaking A! She's happy about this!" Kia cried.

"Not happy about _this_." I grinned, waving my hand over my body. "Happy you guys are in this mess with me!"

"Gee, thanks." Lark muttered sarcastically.

I ignored the rude comment and started to snicker.

"What!" Lark said sounding more than a little irritated.

"You guys came out in public wearing _boxers_?"

"It's not my fault!" Lark said grumpily. "Freaking psycho here chased me out of my own house."

"What would you do if you woke up in your best friends room and saw Ed in nothing but boxers drooling at his reflection in the mirror?" Kia retorted.

"Probably the same thing." I said, raising an eyebrow at Lark.

"It's Ed!" She said lamely.

"You're such a fan girl." I said.

"Am not!" Lark growled.

"Are so!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Guys!" Kia yelled, getting our attention immediately.

"We need to get moving if we're going to school." I said, glancing at my watch.

"Let's not…" Kia said slowly.

"Good idea." I nodded. "I haven't used my free skip day yet."

"I'm with you man…woman…girl…freaking person!" Lark growled in irritation.

"Maybe we should call each other by the names everyone else knows us as." Kia suggested.

I nodded.

"Can we go?" Lark demanded in irritation. "It's cold out here!"

"I'll meet you guys on that corner." I said, pointing. "Hurry, okay?"

My two friends nodded and left. Sighing I walked the remaining distance to the corner and pulled out a book. Knowing Kia, this could quite possibly take a while.

No offense to all you males…

**Ryu: That's it for chapter one.**

**Hanyou: I'm not a fan girl!**

**Luna: Sure Han…sure…**

**Ryu: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ryu: And here we have Flip, chapter two. **

**Hanyou: Why do you take so long?**

**Ryu: 'Cause I feel like it!**

**Luna: Can we get to the story before I have to call the F.B.I again?**

**Hanyou: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU FEEL LIKE IT!**

**Ryu: Exactly what I said!**

**Luna: Too late...**

**Disclaimer: Do you think we'd be writing pathetic stories if we owned Kingdom Hearts or FMA? No! We'd be designing new games and awesome plots and making tons of money!**

**Chapter 2 (Lark's POV)**

I waited impatiently for Kia to finish getting dressed so we could go. I knew I might be here for a while, considering Kia is the fashion model/perfectionist of the century. After all, her parents _were_ underwear models.

_Edward_ I thought. _I'm Edward Elric... _I had always admired Ed, But he wasn't real. I couldn't kiss him, hug him, or even date him unless I wanted to go around lugging a card board cuttout... Now though, I _was_ Ed. I was the Fullmetal Alchemist!

"Ki-Al! Hury up!"

"I'm trying! Hold your bishies!" There was a crash followed by a bang, then another crash and Kia stummbled out of the room we now shared. She took a deep breath and pointed angrily at the room. "We are cleaning that...that...DISASTER area!"

"Well, you will anyway." I said with a grin.

"Did you tell Mom we're skipping?" Kia asked, ignoring my last comment.

"Yeah, she didn't care. She said that even if she said no we'd do it anyway, so we might as well do it without sneaking around." I shrugged.

"Good. Let's go get Cam-Sora." Kia grabbed my elbow and pulled me out the door.

(Cammy's POV)

"My gash, what took you guys so long?" I demanded.

"We're not guys!" Lark pouted.

I rolled my eyes. "Any other day that wouldn't have mattered. So, what was the hold up?"

Lark looked at the sky and very sarcastically said, "Al had to primp. There might actually be _unperfect_ looking people at the mall and he has to be sure he's not one of them."

Kia glared. "I just couldn't find anything to wear in the war zone Ed calls a room."

"It's not a war zone! It's very organized!"

"If you're a baboon!"

I listened wearily as they bickered angrily. It was like they really _were_ brothers...sisters...siblings. "Okay you two! Quit fighting!"

Lark and Kia both turned to glare icilly in my direction, each raising a fist.

I sighed. _Great. I'm stuck with two brain dead idiots. I never truly noticed how much those two really do act like guys..._

"Where should we go then?" I finally asked slowly.

Lark looked thoughtful while slowly stroking her chin with her once raised fist.

"THE MALL!" Kia cried suddenly. "That way I can get some actual clothes instead of those _stupid_ rags Ed has in his bedroom."

"What! They're not rags!" Lark replied angrily.

"Well they're _not_ clothes!" Kia shot back.

"Okay, the mall sounds good. It might be a nice place to cool down." I interrupted before World War Three broke out. Kia squeeled cheerfully, punching the air with one fist.

"He's still a girl at heart." Lark said, shaking her head.

"I'm going to the book store, Al's going..." I shuddered. "_Clothes shopping, _and Ed's cheking out the food court, am I right?"

"Yup!" Kia said happily.

"You read my mind." Lark nodded with a grin. "We'll meet here in an hour."

"Yessir Mr. Dog of the Millitary!" I saluted and ran in the direction of the bookstore before Lark could punch my face in.

The second I entered the store I made a beeline for the manga shelves. Crouching down I scanned the titles, checked out the art, the story, basic freak stuff.

"Sora?"

Recognizing my fake name I turned around and found myself lip locked. I stuggled to see who I was first basing it with, but all I could make out was a blurry blog of something or other. I tried to say something, but hey, you try talking with two tounges. Let me know how far you get. Who was this freak? Then something occured to me.

_What's worse? Finding out it's a guy, or finding out it's a girl!_

**Ryu: And there is the end of chapter two. Sorry if you think it's too short. If you do, go complain to the monkeys. We don't really care.**

**Hanyou: What monkeys?**

**Ryu: Luna's acid spitting ones.**

**Luna/dancing/ Go monkeys! Go monkeys! Go monkeys!**

**Ryu: Yeah, before we're scarred any worse, you might wanna click the little reveiw button to change the screen. Leave a reveiw while you're at it. **

**Hanyou: And then go die.**

**Ryu/scowls/ Hanyou, do you HAVE to be rude?**

**Hanyou: Of course. What purpose would I serve if I wasn't?**

**Ryu/mutters/ A toilet brush.**

**Hanyou/glares/ What was that!**

**Ryu: Nothing! Bye!**


End file.
